What Was It About Blondes GH version
by alexceasar
Summary: A person's early morning thoughts about the one in bed next to them. Non-BSG pieces


Disclaimer: Buffyverse belongs to Whedon; General Hospital to ABC

What was it about blonds? Not just any blonds, but blonds who are strong, stubborn, brave and can kick ass; blonds that protect others. Blonds that wear leather jackets, drove motorcycles and move as if they are the most dangerous thing around, that made you feel as if the world could fall down around you but that they would hold it from falling on you. Why of all the people across all the dimensions was she continually attracted to them? Buffy Summers could not figure it out.

Looking at the man holding her so securely in his arms, she smiled thinking of the day she met him. It was a warm night in Cairo and she was patrolling in place of the local Slayer as it was her 18th birthday and her friends were having a party. Buffy had been in the area meeting with the local Watchers and decided to give the girl a night of freedom to celebrate. Traveling near the Valley of the Kings, she saw a shadow making its way nearer the pyramids. Not sure what it was, she decided to follow. Moving closer she saw it was a man. He began to climb the Great Pyramid of Giza! Giles would so be having a heart attack right then, after ranting of course how old it was and how the man was trampling on a piece of history. Somehow Buffy did not think that the Egyptian police would be very happy with him either. She kind of found it funny though.

Finishing her patrol in the area she came across the man again as he was trying to hide from the patrolman that had apparently found him on their most famous landmark. Not knowing why she did it, she reached out and grabbed the man into a tight embrace as he passed by. Seeing the patrolman round the corner, she wrapped herself around the strange man and kissed him. He seemed completely shocked for a minute before placing his own arms around her and returning the kiss. His body felt firm against her and so warm. He smelled nice, of motorcycles and fine leather, of the sea and coffee. He tasted even better. Barely hearing the patrolman ask if they had seen someone run in this direction, she finally broke the kissed and replied in the negative. Not looking back at the man in her arms until the man left, she felt his eyes on her, burning her with their intensity.

Finally gathering her courage and blushing, she turned and looked at the man she had just kissed to an inch of her life. Blue was her first thought. His eyes were so blue and in that moment they blazed with desire for her. She had never felt such heat in a man's gaze in her life. Not even with Spike who could be sex personified when he wanted to be. Not sure what to say, she invited him for coffee at her hotel. He accepted and followed her back to the café in her hotel. They sat down a late coffee and ending up sitting their talking all through the night. After sharing a breakfast together, they parted thinking to never see the other again.

However, they kept running into each other while in Egypt. She took it as fate that she was to spend time with this man and asked what his immediate plans were. When he told her he was traveling around the world, she asked if he would like some company. She could read the surprise in his eyes and rushed to explain that she was between specific assignments for her company right now and that she could check in with people wherever they visited. She had not really had the chance to travel for pleasure, always before it was for Council business.

She did not know what drew her to him initially, ignoring the fact that he was as Cordelia would say "Salty Goodness". He could be rude and cold to strangers and even to her at first. He seemed to have less tact than Anya at times and he barely talked unless she pulled it out of him. There were times he had reminded her of Spike a little with the way he moved, the air of danger about him, the leather jacket and the blond hair. Okay, so he was more of a California blond and not platinum but still at the core they were passingly similar. Both were strong and tried to appear aloof. Where Spike put on the mask of being the Big Bad or of indifference, this man's face would be a blank canvas. He never really seemed to show an expression other than maybe exasperation.

But if you looked into his eyes and knew how to read them, you could read everything you ever needed to know about him there. She learned how to while spending months together with him traveling the world. Spending their days meeting people, visiting historical monuments and learning about new cultures, they spent the nights getting to know each other better, talking about their pasts, in his case what he could remember and what was relayed to him. She was amazed at the idea of him having to start all over again after waking up in the hospital with no memory of his life or simple human interactions. For a short moment, she found herself envious of the opportunity to recreate herself completely, to forget all the horrors that have gone before. But then she realized that she would also forget the good memories, her mother's scent, the way Giles would clean his glasses, Dawn's pout, the look on Willow's face when she looked at Tara, Tara's gentle smile, bonding with Faith while rebuilding the Council. No, she would keep the horrible memories so long as she got to keep the good ones.

She shared with him about growing up in California, her friends and the cover story for her work with the Council. She could tell that he knew she was not one hundred percent honest with him, but she made a strict point of never lying to him, wanting to have one relationship based on complete honesty. So what if they were still only friends at that point, she trusted him.

It was two weeks later that their budding friendship turned into something more. They were in Morocco and there was an explosion in the harbor. Unfortunately for Buffy, she was standing along the wharf when it happened, waiting for him to join her to go for breakfast. Luckily, there was no serious damage other than to the boats surrounding the boat whose engine exploded. Some minor damage to the wharf, Buffy got away with some scrapes along her check from flying debris. Her poor boy had walked up just in time to see her fly through the air ten feet before landing on the ground. After taking her back to the hotel and cleaning her wounds, he had placed his hand on her unharmed cheek and started at her for a few moments before placing his forehead along hers. That night Buffy learned what it was to have someone worship every inch of her body. He kissed every spot and made her feeling so cherished that she never wanted to leave that room, afraid that it would never continue outside of that room. That was also the night that she explained about her destiny and what exactly she did for the Council. He took it better than she could ever dream, never once judging her or doubting her, only offering her his help should she ever want or need it.

The next morning they continued on their journey, traveling by day and spending their nights having mind-blowing, toe curling, out of this world sex. She knew he still loved someone else, still suffered at her and his best friend's betrayal. She knew it would take a long time for him to heal, having experienced the bitterness of betrayal by those you trusted the most herself. She also knew that this man was worth waiting for, that when his heart was ready he would love with a passion unlike any other. She was willing to wait.

That didn't mean when he had to return to his hometown in upstate New York that she did not worry, worry that he would want to stay, especially after seeing the little boy he still thought of as his own and his younger sister. Not to mention his dearly loved elderly grandmother that she hoped to one day meet. She worried that he might forgive his Carly and chose to take a chance on her again. But if she had learned anything in this world, she had learned that sometimes you had to love a person enough to let them go, to let them find out for themselves if they wanted to come back. And if he didn't, she would have been hurt, she would have cried an ocean's worth of tears but she would have learned to breathe again, to love again. However, she thanked every Power That Was that he had come back. That he knew this was where he belonged, with her.

His arms tightened around her for a moment, before one of his hands moved down to her softly rounded belly, as he did every morning since they had learned of their little miracle. She lifted her head and smiled at her gorgeous man.

"Good morning, Jason."


End file.
